paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquina's Revenge (part 2)
Our story continues back at the lookout. The pups have finished dinner and are watching TV when Ryder comes into the room. "All right pups, time for bed" Ryder announces. "Uncle Ryder, can we have a sleepover outside tomorrow night" Sage and Aurora asks. "Well, what do you think Tundra and Rocky?" Ryder asks his two pups. "Fine with me" Rocky says. "It's been a while since we've had a sleepover outside anyway" he continues. Tundra agrees with Rocky and everything is set. "Alright pups, sleepover under the stars tomorrow night" "Woohoo" the pups all yell together. Unknown to them, the lookout is being bugged by Aquina's agent, who is listening in outside the lookout. "I must notify the Princess about this" he says as he makes his way back to the beach and his waiting sub. The agent gets on the radio to the palace and asks to speak to the princess. "Aquina here, what is your report" she commands. The agent tells her that the three pups will be sleeping outside tomorrow night. "Excellent" Aquina says. When they are asleep, make sure no one hears you and bring the three pups to me" Aquina says. "Yes your highness" the agent replies. Aquina closes the conversation with "You know what will happen to you if you fail". The agent snaps to attention and replies "Yes your highness". Aquina then signs off. The next day is business as usual at the lookout, but the pups have a little extra bounce in their steps. "It's so much fun to sleep outdoors" Sage says to Dylan and Shadow. "Yeah dude, we're going to have so much fun" Dylan replies (almost sounding like his dad). After dinner, Ryder brings the sleeping bags out and everyone settles in. The adults are having a tug-toy pull-off while the pups cheer them on. "If you need anything, I'll be up in the lookout" Ryder says as he heads back to the lookout. After a little while, everyone starts yawning saying it's time for bed. The pups climb into their sleeping bags and tell each other good night. A short time later, a strange mist covers the area where the pups are sleeping. Aquina's agent is spraying the area with a sleep mist to make sure the pups do not wake up to interfere with his plan. After the sleep mist has disappeared, the agent comes up to the group who are very much asleep. He carefully takes Sage and Aurora and puts them in a glass bubble for transport. He starts to grab Winter, but he decides that she is too small. He looks around and sees Shadow. "This one will be perfect" the agent says as he puts our chocolate lab in the bubble as well. He then rides off with the pups in tow. The next morning, the pups start to wake up. "Oh, my head hurts" Tundra says as she starts to get up. She looks over to the pup's sleeping bags and notices they're empty, except for Winter's. "Sage, Aurora" Tundra calls out. Zuma and Princess also wake up and notice Shadow is missing as well. The pups look around but don't find the pups. Chase puts his nose to ground and says "Somebody's been here, but I don't recognize this scent" he continues. Tundra starts to get antsy when Ryder comes out with the pup's breakfast. "Ryder, Sage, Aurora and Shadow are missing" Tundra tells Ryder. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout" Ryder instantly says. The pups move to the elevator as fast as they can (if not faster). "Ready for Action, Ryder SIR!" Chase yells out as the other pups sit at attention. "Pups, we have a mystery" Ryder starts to say as the video phone rings. "Ryder here" Ryder says. Just then, a very familiar face appears on the screen. "Princess Aquina" Zuma says. In the background are the three pups still in their bubble. "Good morning Zuma" our evil princess says. "As you can see, I have three of your pups in my custody" she says with a little hint of sureness. "Unless you surrender to me, I will take these pups to Botanica to work in our mines forever" Aquina continues. This starts a near battle as the pups are keeping from charging the screen, but a very distinct growl is heard from everyone. "You have one hour to send Zuma out to Seal Island ALONE or else you will never see your pups again". With that Aquina hangs up. "Pups, we have a rescue mission" Ryder says as he turns to the pups. "Who wants to go save those pups" Instantly every paw in the room shoots up in the air, even the little ones. MORE TO COME Ladsone